MAKE UP TAORIS
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Kris melupakan Tao di L.A dan selalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana reaksi Tao? Boys Love. KrisxTao. TaoRis EXO M. Review yaa :p
1. Chapter 1

Title : Make Up

Cast : Kris and Tao 'EXO-M'

Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Author : Bubble Tea

Warning : YAOI, 100% OOC, alur maksa, typo bertebaran, aneh, gaje. Jujur, judulnya rada gak nyambung sama isi cerita -_- Don't like don't read! NO BASH, arrasseo? *sembur api pake Dragonnie-nya Kris* Just for TaoRis Shipper! :p

MAKE UP

CHAP 1

Tao menggembungkan pipinya selama perjalanan pulang dari disneyland, California. Ia benar-benar kesal pada namja berambut pirang yang sedang asyik berbisik-bisik dengan Chanyeol di depan kursi yang ia duduki. Tao menatap namja campuran kanada-china itu dengan mata memerah. Kemudian Tao memasang headset di telinganya dan menge-play lagu favoritnya dengan FULL volume. Ia menendang-nendang kursi didepannya mengikuti irama beat lagu yang mengentak telinganya. Biarkan saja dua namja didepannya itu terganggu, biar mereka sadar kalau mereka itu telah punya couple masing-masing. Cih, seenaknya saja selingkuh terang-terangan didepan pasangan mereka. Menyebalkan!

Dan benar saja, Kris dan Chanyeol yang sibuk membahas profile para rapper legendaris di dunia merasa sedikit terganggu karena kursi mereka ditendang seseorang. Dua namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si Kungfu Panda, Tao menutup mata kelamnya seolah menikmati hentakan musik yang -dirasakan dari tendangan kakinya ke kursi Chanyeol dan Kris- bukan termasuk musik slow. Kris menghela nafas lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya memainkan iPad yang sedari tadi memainkan beberapa video rapper legendaris yang mereka cari. Kris menggeleng pelan lalu memanggil Suho yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Ssst, Joon myeon-ah!"

"Hm?" gumam Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya.

"Yak!" Kris melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Suho yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Mau tak mau , Suho mengangkat wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa, Wu Fan-ssi?"

"Bertukar tempatlah denganku. Aku ingin duduk dengannya." Ucap Kris seraya mengerling pada Tao yang masih melakukan aktifitasnya, menutup mata seraya menendang-nendang kursi Chanyeol.

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah maknae EXO-M disampingnya. Ia mengangguk lalu mengangkat tas nya dan berpindah tempat dengan Kris.

Kris yang telah duduk disamping Tao pun mengusuk rambut hitam Tao. Membuat si empunya rambut menatap kesal pada orang yang iseng merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Ada apa Joon M—Wu… Wu Fan gege? Sejak kapan kau disampingku?" tanya Tao seraya membulatkan mata kelamnya. Sedikit terkejut karena orang yang ingin diganggunya kini telah berada disampingnya.

"Sejak tadi. Kau kenapa, Tao?" Tanya Kris seraya mengelus pipi kanan Tao. Tao pun menolak sentuhan Kris, membuat sang tuijang bingung. _Kenapa, Tao?_

"Tao…"

"Jangan ganggu aku, ge. Aku sedang mengantuk."

"Adakah orang mengantuk sambil menendang-nendang kursi?"

"Ada. Itu aku."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tak biasanya panda kecilnya bersikap –sedikit- kasar pada dirinya. Biasanya Tao akan bertingkah lucu, imut dan lembut apabila bersama Kris.

"Tao…"

Tao menarik jaket Chanyeol yang tergantung di kursi Chanyeol dengan cepat lalu menutupi wajahnya dan membelakangi Kris. Chanyeol yang terkejut pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tersangka peminjaman-tanpa-izin jaketnya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia telah terbiasa menghadapi Baekhyun yang terkadang seperti Tao kalau sedang dalam keadaan badmood.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya seraya mengelus kepala panda yang diberikan oleh salah seorang fan yang dia temui di disneyland. Sejujurnya, saat ini ia sangat merindukan sosok namja berambut pirang yang sering menemaninya kapanpun dimanapun. Tapi Tao kesal. Namja berambut pirang yang berkata 'Wo Ai Ni' pada dirinya beberapa bulan lalu eh sekarang dengan seenaknya mengacuhkan Tao dan berduaan dengan Chanyeol atau Lay. Masih melekat kuat di ingatannya saat Kris yang selalu menempel dengan Chanyeol. Sedari di bandara Incheon, hotel, di disneyland bahkan saat di SMTOWN concert, Tao melihat dengan sangat jelas dua namja sialan itu berpegangan tangan di antara puluhan balon warna-warni yang menghiasi stage saat itu. Mereka ingin pamer kemesraan pada Tao, huh? Menyebalkan. Karena kekesalannya telah mencapai puncaknya, Tao melemparkan pandanya ke arah pintu dan…

"AAWWW"

Boneka panda itu sukses mendarat di kepala sang tuijang EXO-M. Tao membulatkan matanya. Terkejut karena boneka pandanya mendarat tepat sasaran di kepala orang yang memang ingin ditimpuknya dengan panda itu.

"Aissh, hati-hati Tao!"

Tao masih cengo. _Speechles_. Ia menerawang dengan mulut mungil yang terbuka saking _shock_nya. Sampai akhirnya kesadarannya kembali saat Kris menempelkan boneka pandanya ke pipi Tao. Tao mengambil boneka pandanya cepat dari tangan sang _leader_.

"Kau sedang apa, eum?"tanya Kris lembut. Ia duduk tepat di samping Tao yang kembali memainkan boneka pandanya. Tao tak bergeming. Ia tetap mendiamkan orang yg disayangnya.

"Tao…"

"Gege kan bisa lihat aku sedang apa. Kenapa gege masih bertanya, huh?" Ucap Tao dingin.

Kris terkejut. Ini benar-benar bukan Tao yang dikenalnya, bukan panda kecilnya yang lucu, imut, dan ceria. Kenapa Tao bisa begitu dingin dengannya? Apa Kris telah melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai membuat panda kecilnya marah besar?

"Tao, ada apa denganmu, eum? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kris mencoba bersabar.

Tao tetap memainkan boneka pandanya, kembali mengacuhkan ucapan tuijangnya.

"Tao, beritahu gege dan semua akan selesai." Tao tetap mengacuhkan gegenya.

"Tao.."

"…"

"Tao, gege benar-benar tak mengerti letak kesalahan gege. Kau bisa kan memberitahu gege?"

"…"

"Tao, jawablah! Jangan mendiamkan gege seperti ini."

Karena kesal, Kris merebut paksa boneka panda dari tangan Tao dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Membuat Tao menatap kesal pada tuijangnya.

"Boneka panda itu pemberian fan, gege. Kita harus menghargainya dan-"

"DENGARKAN GEGE DULU!" bentak Kris keras.

Tubuh Tao reflek menjauh saking terkejutnya. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Mata kelamnya mulai memanas. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka tuijang yang sangat lembut dengannya kini membentak Tao. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar ketakutan menghadapi tuijangnya saat ini. Biasanya saat tuijangnya dalam keadaan badmood, Tao sering melakukan bbuing bbuing kesukaan Kris dan membujuknya untuk tersenyum. Tapi saat ini, Tao benar-benar malas melakukan bbuing bbuing karena dia sedang kesal dengan Kris dan juga bbuing bbuing bukan opsi yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Tubuh Kris naik-turun karena emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak berniat membentak Tao. Sama sekali tak ada niat. Ia reflek membentak Tao karena ia sangat kesal Tao terus mendiamkannya tanpa menjelaskan permasalahannya pada Kris. Dan lagi, Kris sangat tak suka kalau Tao mulai bersikap dingin dan berkata kasar dengannya. Sekejap, emosi Kris turun saat melihat buliran air mata menetes membasahi selimut Tao. Tao menangis. Dan itu karenanya.

"Tao…"

"Hiks Hiks"

Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping. Berusaha menenangkan Tao yang ketakutan.

"Maafkan gege, Tao. Gege tak bermaksud-"

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. "Gege jangan pernah bicara dengan Tao. Tao sangat membenci gege. Jangan ganggu Tao lagi."

Tao langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kris berpikir keras, semarah-marahnya Tao, ia tak pernah bersikap sebegitu kasarnya. Biasanya Tao hanya mendiamkannya beberapa jam dan apabila Kris mengajaknya berbicara, Tao pun dengan jujur menjelaskannya. Bukan dengan sikap dingin dan berkata kasar tentunya. Kris menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Gege tak akan mengganggu dan berbicara lagi denganmu sampai kau mau berbicara dengan gege. Terserah kau saja nantinya bagaimana. Tapi seharusnya kau menjelaskannya pada gege agar gege tahu kesalahan gege. Bukan dengan mendiamkan gege. Arrasseo?"

Sadar tak akan ada jawaban dari panda kecilnya, Kris beranjak keluar dari kamar Tao setelah sebelumnya mengelus kepala Tao dari balik selimut tebalnya. Di balik selimutnya, sebenarnya Tao sedang menangis keras. Air matanya terus turun dan tak bisa dihentikannya. Ia merasa bersalah tapi ia masih kesal. Bukankah yang mengacuhkannya duluan itu Kris?

Kris benar-benar tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak berbicara sedikitpun dengan Tao. Apabila ada hal yang ingin di sampaikannya pada Tao, biasanya salah satu member EXO-M akan menjadi perantaranya. Apabila tiba waktunya tidur, Kris yang terbiasa mengecheck keadaan para membernya pun hanya melihat Tao setelah memperbaiki selimut sang main dancer yang sering lupa dipakai oleh Lay.

Para member EXO-M maupun EXO-K bukannya tak tahu perang dingin antara Leader dan Maknae EXO-M itu. Mereka jelas-jelas melihat perbedaan sikap antara Kris dan Tao yang semakin menjauh. Suho, sang leader EXO-K pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah menasihati Tao dan berbicara empat mata dengan Kris. Sayangnya, yang terjadi justru Suho malah ber-_monolog_ ria karena Kris dan Tao sama-sama tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Kris tahu kalau sikapnya salah karena ikut-ikutan mendiamkan Tao dan tak menyelesaikannya , tapi Kris hanya mengikuti keinginan maknae kesayangannya. Jadi, ia hanya menunggu maknaenya itu yang berbicara. Dan Tao bukannya tak merasakan perubahan sikap Kris. Ia telah berpikir matang kalau yang salah itu tuijangnya. Gengsi dong kalau tiba-tiba Tao yang minta maaf. _Kan yang salah jelas-jelas Wu Fan gege_, pikir Tao.

Suatu hari di backstage Show Champion…

Tao duduk di depan cermin besar dengan banyak lampu yang mengelilingi cermin tersebut. Saat ini rambutnya sedang ditata oleh _makeup artist / stylist _ EXO yang telah akrab dengannya. Ia melihat orang yang dipanggilnya Noona itu dari cermin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, huh? Kau naksir padaku ya?"

Tao mendengus. "Tidak. Aku hanya heran, selama sebulan ini Noona sering memakai make up yang lebih tebal daripada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Noona?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum malu. "Aah kau benar-benar peka, Tao. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan sedang jatuh cinta, aku sudah berkencan sejak awal bulan ini."

"Jinjjayo? Lalu untuk apa kau menebalkan make up-mu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku sangat takut kalau ia berpaling ke orang lain karena penampilanku yang tidak cantik. Jadi, aku selalu rajin mempercantik diri agar _namjachingu_-ku semakin mencintaiku." Jelas yeoja itu.

Tao berpikir sejenak. Penampilan tidak menarik bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta seseorang pada kekasihnya?

"Haaa. Aku tahu. Kau sedang perang dingin dengan Kris kan?"

Siapa sangka sang stylish itu seorang _Fan Service Lover?_

"Tolong jangan dibahas, noona."

"Hey, Tao! Ku beritahu ya. Kris itu dekat dengan Chanyeol mungkin saja karena Chanyeol terlihat cantik." Bisik sang stylist.

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Noona itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapa tahu kan?"

"Chanyeol hyung terlihat cantik? Yang benar saja. Aku tak pernah melihat dia memakai _make up,_ Noona."

"Hey hey! _Make up_ kadang terlihat kadang tidak, Tao."

Tao berpikir lagi. Heum, bisa jadi kan? Tao bertekad akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol , apakah dia memakai _make up?_ Tao membayangkan penampilan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat manis saat di bandara Incheon saat ia memakai kemeja _Pink_. Luhan juga terlihat imut. Lay? Terlihat simpel tapi keren dengan pakaian yang ia pakai. Sedangkan Tao? Hanya memakai kaus biru dan celana jeans. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Lay atau Chanyeol yang _stylish._ Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ternyata karena itu Kris menjauhinya

10.45 PM KST

Dorm EXO terlihat sepi saat ini karena para member sudah rapper yang sedang menikmati malam di balkon dorm sambil duduk di jendela dorm yang rendah. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya.

"Tao?"

Chanyeol menatap Tao heran. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tao saat ini. Tapi ia tak tahu apa. Ia berfirasat tak enak. Jangan-jangan Tao ingin membanting tubuh kurusnya karena telah mendekati Kris. Tapi Chanyeol heran. Tao mendekatinya, emm yang jelas Chanyeol merasa Tao akan membicarakan suatu hal empat mata dengannya tanpa ada gangguan dari… errr apa Tao tak merasakan hal itu? Apa Tao tak tahu?

"Err hyung. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"

Chanyeol menganga heran. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menggeser duduknya, memberikan tempat pada Tao untuk duduk. Ia melihat Tao yang duduk perlahan disampingnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau namja yang memakai piyama berwarna abu-abu bermotifkan panda itu tengah memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang berukuran cukup besar. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Hyung?" Tao melambaikan tangannya didepan Chanyeol yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ah iya, Tao. Ada apa?"

Tao menghela nafas. Jujur ia malu untuk menanyakannya tapi ia juga penasaran.

"Eummm Chanyeol hyung jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ne? janji?" tanya Tao sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah i-iya, aku janji. Ada apa?" balas Chanyeol seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Tao. Kalau Baekhyun melihat ini, bisa-bisa Baekhyun ngamuk dan tak mau berbicara dengannya seperti Tao yang tak mau bicara lagi dengan Kris.

"Eumm… sini hyung!" Tao mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.

"MWO? T-Tao, percayalah kalau aku namja. Aku bisa membuktikannya kalau kau mau bukti." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sangat shock mendengar kata-kata Tao.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Make Up

Cast : Kris and Tao 'EXO-M'

Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort

Rate : T or M ? :P nan molla *smirk*

Author : Bubble Sehun

Warning : YAOI, 100% OOC, alur maksa, typo bertebaran, aneh, gaje. Jujur, judulnya rada gak nyambung sama isi cerita -_- Don't like don't read! NO BASH, arrasseo? *sembur api pake Dragonnie-nya Kris* Just for TaoRis Shipper! :p

MAKE UP

CHAP 2

"Mwo? Dwaesseo (tidak perlu). Tentu saja aku percaya, Hyung."

"Tap-tapi... K-Kau... Apa kau sadar, Tao?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah mabuk, hyung." Tambahnya polos.

"Ayolah. Kita selalu menggunakan make up saat akan perform. Selebihnya aku benar-benar jarang memakai err make up. Kecuali… kecuali akan bertemu fan tentunya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu memakainya di dorm?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu, huh? Emm aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuijang? Benarkan?"

Tao tertegun. Kenapa hyungnya langsung menyambungkan hal ini pada Kris? Sedari tadi kan dia tak menyinggung nama Kris. Tapi kalau ditanya apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kris? Tentu saja ada. Tapi-

"Yak! Kalian!"

Sebuah suara menyelamatkan Tao dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Tao tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun. Kecuali pada Noona stylist. Mereka mendapati Suho yang sedang memegang cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat teh hangat.

"Pergilah tidur. Hari sudah sangat larut." Tegur Suho.

Tao mengangguk. "Chanyeol Hyung, kau tak pergi ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak. Aku masih belum mengantuk. Kau tidur saja. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak beban saat ini. Benarkan?" tebak Chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut sang maknae EXO-M itu.

"Darimana hyung tahu? Apa aku orang yang mudah di tebak, Hyung? Kenapa semua orang bisa tahu kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan tertekan? Apalagi… err Wu Fan gege."

"Tertekan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja seseorang akan tahu keadaan orang yang selalu diperhatikannya, Tao." Jelas Suho yang sudah berada di samping Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Benarkah? Apa kita harus memperhatikannya agar dapat menebak keadaannya?" tanya Tao polos.

Suho mengusuk rambut hitam Tao lembut. Menyadari Tao yang telah kembali menjadi Tao yang polos dan menggemaskan. "Benar." Jawab Suho seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah kau tertekan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Tao mengangguk polos. "Tentu saja. Aku sedang berada di keadaan yang tidak nyaman dan tidak tenang. Aku merasa ada beban yang membuat dadaku sesak, jauh lebih sesak dari rasa sesak saat ber…" Tao menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir keceplosan.

"Saat?" tanya Chanyeol dan Suho bersamaan.

"Saat… saat ber… saat berendam di air. Ya benar, saat berendam di air dalam waktu yang lama. Bukankah itu terasa sesak?" Ucap Tao bohong.

Suho dan Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa. Mereka berdua –sejujurnya- ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari Tao. Dan sejujurnya pula mereka tahu benar lanjutan dari kata-kata Tao. Tapi, sayangnya Tao tak mau jujur tentang 'hal' itu. Jika Tao jujur setidaknya mereka bisa menggoda seseorang yang bisa membuat Tao merasa sesak, langsung dari mulut sang korban xP

Tao bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit menguap. "Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung, Suho hyung, aku pamit untuk tidur. Selamat malam~" pamit Tao. Suho dan Chanyeol memandang punggung Tao hingga sang maknae hilang di balik dinding.

Suho menghela nafas. "Kasihan sekali dia. Dia memang sedang tertekan. Apa kau tak kasihan dengannya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Dia tak akan menjawabnya, hyung. Dia memang tak kasihan pada panda kesayangannya."

Suho menggeleng. "Cepatlah kalian tidur. Udara malam tak baik buat tubuh. Chanyeollie, Krissie, masuklah ke kamar kalian."

"Aku akan masuk secepatnya, Joon Myeon-ah" Suara baritone khas Kris terdengar setelah lama tak bersuara semenjak kedatangan Tao tadi.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya menatap sang tuijang yang menyender di jendela di samping jendela yang Chanyeol duduki.

"Anyway, kau tak mahir dalam 'hal' itu, tuijang. Buktinya, Tao bilang rasa sesak saat melakukannya terkalahkan saat ini. Haha baekhyunnie saja bilang aku seorang good kisser, karena aku dapat melakukannya lebih panas dan—"

"Yak! Berhentilah mengoceh tentang hal itu atau ku pindahkan kamarmu hingga kau tak sekamar dengan Baekhyunnie." Ancam Suho cepat.

"Andwae. Aissh, baiklah. Aku pergi tidur dulu. Good night, leaders." Ucap chanyeol seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat seolah menghormati leader-leader EXO itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Rapper EXO-K itupun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan baekhyun.

"Aku tidur dulu, Krissie. Jangan lama-lama kau disitu, ne? Selamat malam!"

"Hm, selamat malam."

Yeah! Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris sebenarnya telah lama berada disitu bersama Chanyeol. Antara jendela yang diduduki Chanyeol dan Kris hanya terpisah sebuah jam yang berdiri tegak. Membuat Tao tak menyadari sang tuijang yang juga mendengar semua ucapannya. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Rasa sesaknya terkalahkan? Secara tidak langsung dia meminta lebih kan? Aah baiklah~ sesuai permintaanmu, Tao"

* * *

"Sungguh kau tak ingin ikut kami jalan-jalan, tuijang?" tanya Xiumin pada Kris yang berdiri dipintu dorm EXO.

"Ne, pergilah. Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Dia tidak ikutkan?" Semua member EXO mengangguk.

"Kau harus berbaikan dengannya, tuijang." sahut Chen.

"Ya. Perang dingin kalian telah mencapai dua minggu dan itu sangat lama." Tambah sang maknae EXO-K, Sehun.

"A-yo! Fighting, tuijang! xD" pekik Baekyeol bersamaan.

Kris tersenyum. "Yasudah, pergi sana. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya."

"Ne, kami berangkat dulu. Annyeong~"

* * *

Kris mondar-mandir didepan kamar Tao. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tahu kalau Tao telah kembali pada sifat semulanya yang ceria, lucu dan imut. Tapi ia tak dapat memastikan kalau Tao sudah tak marah dan bersikap dingin pada Kris. Tadi malam Tao mengatakan sendiri kalau dia tertekan walaupun ia mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan pada Kris. Emm ngomong-ngomong sedari selesai sarapan pagi, Tao tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Lay yang ditanya mengatakan kalau Tao kembali tidur karena ia melihat Tao yang kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kris memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Tao. Ia harus menemui Tao dan berbicara dengannya walaupun Tao akan marah nantinya. Sudah cukup ia menderita karena tak dapat menemani dan menjaga jarak dengan panda kecil kesayangannya itu. Ia harus mengetahui masalahnya sekarang juga.

Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Tao.."

"Yak! Jangan masuk."

Kris terkejut karena tiba-tiba Tao memekik sambil menutup wajahnya. Dilihatnya Tao yang duduk disisi tempat tidurnya dengan errr… apa Kris tak salah lihat? Beberapa alat kecantikan bertebaran di tempat tidur Tao.

"Aku bilang jangan masuk. Kumohon pergilah."

Bukannya pergi, Kris justru memasuki kamar Tao, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia benar-benar shock sekarang. Apa-apaan ini? Banyak make up di sekitar Tao. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang masih menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tao."

"Jangan mendekat. Sudah kubilang jangan masuk. Kenapa gege tetap masuk?" tanya Tao dengan nada bergetar.

Tao benar-benar gugup. Ia sedang mencoba beberapa macam _make up_ dan orang yang disayangnya melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ahh, bisa-bisa tuijangnya ilfeel dengannya. Kris berlutut didepan Tao. Berusaha membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah Tao. Namun, Tao bersikeras tak mau menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh make up pada Kris.

"Jangan, gege. Jangan lihat wajahku." Tao memohon dengan nada memelas.

"Buka tanganmu, Tao!"

"Shireo!" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Buka tanganmu atau aku akan membukanya dengan paksa."ancam Kris cepat.

Ragu-ragu, Tao membuka telapak tangannya perlahan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia sangat malu saat ini karena Kris melihat wajahnya yang _full of make up._ Kris terkejut. Wajah imut Tao kini tertutupi berbagai macam make up. Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Tao.

"Tao…"

* * *

"Kau tak ikut pergi jalan-jalan hanya karena ini?"

Tao mengangguk. Saat ini ia tengah berlutut dilantai, berlutut didepan Kris yang membantu membersihkan wajahnya dengan pembersih wajah. Kris tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Tao?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga sedang malas jalan-jalan, ge." Belanya pada diri sendiri. Kris mengusap wajah Tao dengan kapas yang telah diberi pembersih wajah. Ia mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Tao hanya berlutut lalu menutup matanya dan menopang kedua tangannya pada kedua kaki Kris yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan sang tuijang membersihkan segala macam _make up_ terkutuk dari wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau memakai ini, huh?"

"Kata Noona stylist, agar terlihat menarik, gege."

"Dia yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Tao menggeleng. "Ani. Aku sendiri yang memintanya. Dia bilang dia memakai _make up_ agar terlihat menarik. Dan namjachingu-nya tak akan meninggalkannya." Ucap Tao polos. Ia merasakan kedua kelopak matanya yang diusap lembut oleh Kris menggunakan kapas. "Apakah aku memakai make up dengan tebal, ge?"

"Sangat tebal."

Tao terkekeh. "Noona stylist juga memoles tebal."

"Tapi kau memakai warna-warna aneh, Tao. Kau memakai biru sebagai eye shadow, merah sebagai blush-on, dan lipstick pink bling bling. Dan alismu… Astaga! Awas kau mengulangnya lagi lain kali." Ancam Kris.

"Tidak lagi, ge. Aku janji." Ucap Tao seraya mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda 'V'. Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya. Kris mengusap hidung mancung Tao perlahan. Dan Tao hanya diam.

"Kau melakukan ini semua untuk siapa, Tao?"

"Gege mau tahu?" Tao membuka matanya yang terpejam. Menampakkan mata berbinar lucu yang sudah lama tak dilihat Kris. Kris mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Tao menarik kerah jaket Kris dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kris.

"Untuk leader EXO-M yang mem'buang'ku dan pergi berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol hyung. Juga untuk yang selalu menempel dengan Chanyeol hyung di L.A. Bermesraan dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dan menganggapku tak ada saat itu." Bisik Tao lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada jaket Kris.

Kris terperangah. Hal itu yang menyebabkan panda kecilnya marah. Panda kecilnya cemburu. Panda kecilnya merasa terabaikan. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat panda kecilnya tertekan. Panda kecilnya merasa err jealous?

Kris meletakkan kapas di tangannya ke sebuah wadah yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan kapas yang digunakan Kris untuk membersihkan wajah Tao. Kris memegang kedua pipi Tao dan berusaha membersihkan bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, tak usah, gege."

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lipsticknya, Tao."

"Ini bukan lipstick, gege. Ini lipgloss rasa strawberry. Aku senang memakainya karena rasanya manis sekali. Jadi, jangan dibersihkan dulu." Jelas Tao seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Membuat Kris tertegun melihatnya. Aish, jangan sekarang Kris. Kau baru saja berbaikan dengan Tao. Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu saat melihat Kris yang terdiam, sepertinya tuijangnya sedang melamun saat ini.

"Gege?"

Kris tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Membuang pikiran kotor yang sempat hinggap di otaknya. "Ah, i-iya Tao?"

"Gwenchana?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Ah ne. Gwenchana, Tao!" Balas Kris tersenyum.

Tao bangkit dari acara berlututnya lalu memeluk tubuh sang tuijang. Ia benar-benar merindukan tuijangnya yang ia diamkan beberapa minggu ini. Tao menyenderkan dagunya di bahu kanan Kris. Memeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangan tuijangnya lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Wu Fan gege. Sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Tao pelan.

Kris tertegun. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Tao, membalas pelukan yang lama tak dirasakannya. Ia dapat merasakan aroma rambut Tao yang khas, merasakan aroma cologne yang dipakai Tao, dan dapat merasakan kehangatan saat Tao memeluknya erat seperti saat ini.

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku, Tao?" tanya Kris pelan.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada Wu Fan gege. Aku seharusnya tak mendiamkan gege dan bersikap kasar pada gege. Seharusnya aku tak begitu." Ucap Tao sendu.

Tao kembali berlutut saat sang tuijang melepas pelukannya. Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah imut Tao. Ia mengelus pipi Tao dengan kedua ibu jarinya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa darahnya berdesir cepat saat Tao langsung mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

CUP

"Wo Ai Ni, Wu Fan gege~" ucap Tao dengan senyum lucunya.

Kris tersenyum, ia mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas.

"Mengapa kau jadi pervert seperti ini, huh? Kau belajar dari mana? Apa dari maknae EXO-K itu?" tanya Kris dengan wajah pura-pura kesal.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak pernah belajar seperti itu pada Sehun. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja." Jelas Tao polos.

"Baiklah, kau yang memulainya kan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku, ne?"

"Maksud, gege?"

HUAAAA

Dengan cepat, Kris menarik kedua tangan Tao hingga tubuh Tao menimpa tubuh Kris yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur Tao. Kris pun mengubah posisi Tao yang tadi diatasnya menjadi dibawahnya lalu dengan cepat pula, dikuncinya kedua pergelangan Tao cukup erat.

"Yak, gege. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao yang terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan _lipgloss_ di bibirmu. Apa tak boleh?"

Bibir Kris sudah mengunci segala perkataan yang ingin Tao lontarkan. Kris mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sang maknae dan mulai mengecupnya. Tao menggerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram Kris, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris dan pergi jauh-jauh dari Kris. Tak lama, Kris pun menjilat bibir bawah Tao, membuat tubuh Tao bergerak tak menentu. Ditambah lagi Tao yang memberontak, Kris rasa ia harus memperkuat pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Tao, sekedar mempersempit kesempatan Tao meloloskan diri dari serangannya.

"eungg… gege…"

Saat dirasanya Tao tak lagi melakukan pemberontakan, Kris melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan Tao perlahan dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibir panda kecilnya. Tak lama, Tao merasakan perutnya tergelitik saat Kris menjalankan jari-jari tangannya di pipi Tao dengan lembut. Kris terus melumat bibir mungil itu tanpa henti. Kris dapat merasakan rasa manis _strawberry_ yang dikatakan Tao. Kris menghentikan ciumannya itu sejenak, ia bisa melihat Tao yang menengadahkan kepalanya dengan bibir merah yang bergerak-gerak sekedar mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kris dapat melihat jelas keringat di wajah Tao, menyeringai sesaat sebelum melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Mendapat akses mudah karena Tao menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Kris langsung mengecup leher Tao, membuat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dengan kelakuan Kris. Ia tak menyangka Kris bisa berbuat lebih berani dari sekedar berciuman saat di depan pintu kamar Kris-Luhan. Saat itu Kris telah merenggut _first kiss_nya. Karena Tao tak kunjung mengeluarkan desahannya, Kris menggigit pelan leher Tao hingga terlihat bercak merah tak sempurna disana.

"Akhh, gege…"

Kris menyeringai saat akhirnya Tao mendesah karena ulahnya. _One kissmark for Tao_ dan Kris berniat membuat banyak _Kissmark_ tak hanya di leher Tao.

"Asshh, gege. Sakit!" Racau Tao saat Kris membuat kissmark kedua di lehernya. Kris tak menghiraukan protes dari Tao. Ia terus menggigit dan mengecup leher Tao hingga banyak kissmark yang jelas terlihat disana.

"Annyeong haseyooo~ tuijang kami pulang!"

Terdengar jelas suara para member EXO dari luar sana. Membuat Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ah mereka sudah pulang, gege. Aku akan menemui mereka." Ucap Tao seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris yang sedari tadi diatasnya untuk menjauh. Tapi, Kris tetap mengurung tubuh sang maknae itu dibawahnya. Tak mengizinkan sang maknae untuk pergi menemui para member yang –menurut Kris- mengganggu itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Kita lanjutkan saja, ne?" Baru Kris ingin mengecup bibir Tao. Deep voice ala Chanyeol berpadu dengan suara merdu Baekhyun menghalangi niatnya.

"Wu Fan gege, Huang Zi Tao, kalian dimana? Kami membawa _chocolate cake _untuk kalian. Hallooooo~"

Mata Tao berbinar lucu. Cake? Mereka bilang _chocolate cake?_ Ia tak salah dengarkan? Tao kembali berusaha meloloskan diri dari Kris.

"Gege, aku mau cake. Tolong menjauh dariku. Aku ingin makan cake." Tao mendorong tubuh Kris paksa hingga membuat tubuh Kris terdorong kesamping lalu Tao bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Yak, Tao! Kembali!" cegah Kris.

Tao sedikit berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu telah dikunci sedari tadi oleh Kris. "Pintunya terkunci. Wu Fan gege, mana kuncinya? Kau yang menguncinya kan?" tanya Tao seraya menadahkan tangannya pada Kris yang langsung menggeleng. "Tak ada kunci sebelum kita menuntaskan yang tadi."

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Tapi aku ingin _chocolate cake,_ gege. Cepat berikan kuncinya atau aku akan mendobrak pintunya." Ancam Tao.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ayolah, dia ingin dimarahi manager karena telah merusak pintu dorm?

Namun, Tao tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Awalnya ia memang ingin mendobrak pintu tapi sejujurnya ia masih merasa lemas karena… err haruskah ia jujur? Ah kalian pasti sudah tau Tao masih merasa lemas karena sentuhan Kris -_-. Ia lebih memilih menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. "Yak, tolong bukakan pintunya! Siapapun tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Tao membuat semua member diluar mendekat saat mendengar sang maknae EXO-M berteriak.

"Zi Tao, apakah kau didalam?" tanya Luhan seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Tao.

"Ne, Luhan gege. Tolong bukakan pintunya. Pintunya terkunci."balas Tao.

"Menjauhlah dari pintu, Tao. Kami akan mendobraknya." Seru Xiumin dari luar.

Semua member berniat mendobrak pintu sebelum suara sang tuijang menahan niat mereka. "siap-siaplah menjemput ajal kalian kalau kalian berani mendobrak pintu" Seru Kris membuat semua member EXO meneguk ludah tak terkecuali Xiumin dan Luhan yang lebih tua dari Kris.

"T-Tao… apakah tuijang bersamamu didalam?" tanya D.O pelan.

"Ya. Wu Fan gege mengunci pintunya dan tak mau menyerahkan kuncinya. Ayo cepat buka pintunya. Aku ingin makan cake." Ucap Tao seraya menggedor pintu kembali. Semua member EXO saling pandang.

"Krissie, bisa kau buka pintunya?" tanya Suho dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak sekarang." Jawab Kris yang membuat Tao mem-pout bibirnya kesal.

"Ah begini saja, Tao. Kami akan menyimpan cake-mu di kulkas. Kau bisa memakannya kalau tuijang mau membukakan pintunya, ne?" ucap Lay yang langsung diangguki semua member EXO. Tao membulatkan mulut mungilnya. Tak ada yang mau membantunya untuk keluar dari sini?

"Yak! Cepat bantu aku untuk mendobrak pintu ini atau aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulang kalian. Ppali." Ancam Tao cepat.

"Jangan buka atau kalian tak merasakan ketenangan hidup lagi."

"Oh kalian ingin memakai kursi roda untuk berjalan ya? Cepat buka pintunya."

"Kalian ingin manager marah besar karena kalian merusak pintu dorm?"

"Yak! Jangan dengarkan Wu Fan gege. Cepat buka pintunya!"

Semua member merasa kepala mereka tiba-tiba pusing. Membantu Tao tapi kemungkinan Kris melakukan hal yang bisa membuat mereka menyesal. Atau menuruti Kris tapi mereka akan patah tulang karena dibanting Tao. Tapi sejujurnya mereka terlalu takut dengan Kris. Leader dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyiksa mereka. Kemungkinan besar hadiah manis di rahang, atau bagian perut sedikit linu atau silahkan pilih memar di pipi kiri atau kanan atau dua-duanya dan menghilangnya Kris saat kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang harus ada campur tangan seorang Kris. Mengerikan. Mereka pikir kalau Tao ngamuk nantinya, mereka bisa meminta bantuan Kris untuk menjaga mereka. Tao tak mungkin bisa menyerang mereka selama mereka bersembunyi dibelakang Kris kan?

Di satu sisi, Kris mendekati Tao lalu memeluk Tao dari belakang. "Takkan ada yang mau melanggar perintahku, Tao. Berhenti mengoceh dan kita kembali ke tempat tidur, ne?" bisik Kris seraya mengecup telinga kiri Tao dan menjalari leher Tao, menghirup kembali wangi tubuh Tao yang sangat disukainya . Membuat Tao mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Aish, aku ingin makan cake, gege. Ya? Boleh ya?" mohon Tao seraya membalikkan badannya. Ia memasang wajah semelas-melasnya pada Kris yang menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, Tao."

"Aku mohon. Aku sangat suka _chocolate cake, _gege."

Kris menggeleng. "Kau bisa memakannya nanti."

"Kita bisa melanjutkan nanti. Ya?"

"Tuntaskan dulu yang sekarang, lalu nikmati kue-mu setelah selesai, eotte?" ucap Kris seraya meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Tao. Jelas saja Tao langsung menarik tangannya.

"Please, gege." Bujuk Tao lagi dengan kedua tangan yang ia satukan didepan wajah imutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, gege. Aku akan saaaaangat mencintaimu kalau kau membiarkanku makan _chocolate cake _sekarang. Ya? Boleh ya?"

Kris menatap wajah baby panda nyaa seraya berpikir. Tao menampakkan wajah memelasnya lagi. "Please gegeee"

Kris menghela nafas. "Aish, sial. Baiklah."

Kris merogoh saku celananya lalu membuka pintu kamar Tao, membuat sang martial art bertepuk tangan senang. Yeey, sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati _chocolate cake _yang sangat menggoda :3

Saat Kris membukakan pintu, Tao pun mencium pipi Kris dan langsung saja Tao melesat keluar, melewati para member yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Tao meraih kotak berukuran sedang berisi _chocolate cake_ diatas meja dekat TV. Dan langsung menyantapnya.

"Uwooow enak sekali xD" pekik Tao senang.

Semua member menatap Tao, ani tepatnya pada leher Tao. Jelas sekali terlihat banyak bulatan merah tak sempurna di leher Tao. Mereka langsung mengerti kenapa sang tuijang melarang semua member untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?" sergah Kris yang berada di belakang mereka.

"T-Tidak ada, tuijang." Ucap para member cepat. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada acara Talkshow di TV. Sedangkan Tao yang tak menyadari lehernya yang penuh kissmark, tetap memakan cake-nya. Baginya kue ini lebih penting dari apapun sekarang.

Kris meraih syal berwarna crem yang tergeletak diatas meja dekat Tao dan melingkarkannya pada leher Tao, menutupi segala bercak merah tersebut. Tao tetap memakan kuenya, ia hanya berpikir tuijangnya melakukan itu karena cuaca mulai dingin dan lagi, AC sedang menyala. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao.

"Kau harus melanjutkan yang tadi nanti malam. Arrasseo? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Tao."

Tao meneguk ludah mendengar bisikan Kris. Kris menyeringai. Ia mengusuk rambut hitam Tao, mencium puncak kepala Tao lalu berjalan menjauh entah kemana.

**THE END**

Uwoooow gimana? gimana? aneh kah? gaje kah? ahhh author udah nyangka ini bakal jadi epep gagal *pundung di pojokan* TT_TT

Oke mau epep ini sukses atau gagal , author harap saran ama kritik nyaa yaa :P supaya author lebih semangat bikin epep TaoRis atau epe lain :D

gomawoo yaaa reviews nyaa kemaren! Reviews buat epep TaoRis yang WINK!WINK! mianhae banget gak bbisa di bales TT_TT

author lagi sibuk ulangan! *plakk*

kekkekeke~

* * *

Ostreichweiz : iyaaa Kris nempel mulu sama Chanyeol atau Lay pas di L.A -,- babypanda nyaa di cuekin gitu u,u bikin makan hati yeee si Kris *lirik Kris* ne , udah di update xD gomawooo~

Maya D.O Luhannie : gomawoooo xD ini udah di lanjut! Cepetkan? :D

ShiRan-Chan : hahaha iyaa Tao lagi sensitiv xD lagi PMS kali yaa? :P *diwushu Tao*

Ini udah di post xD gomawooo~

Dinodeer : ini udah lanjut xD gomawooo chinguu~ :*

Inspiriteunna : Huaaa gomawooo yaaa chinguu *hug chingu* aku terharu loooh :')

Ini udah di lanjut xD gomawooo yaa !

Hatakehanahungry : iyaa TAO polosnya mengkhawatirkan ._. Ne gomawooo xD

Syubidubidu : iya Kris gak peka banget ihh -_- ini udah di lanjut! Gomawooo xD

Hanny Couple Lovers : *peyukbalik* haha ne, aku juga terharu looh TT_TT *mewek*

Gak komplit? *pundung di pojokan* maklum author nyaa radarada xD ne , gomawooo J

Haru-Chan Takahashi : IYAAA! TAO NYAA POLOS TAPI MENGKHAWATIRKAN xD

Udah di lanjut! Gomawooo~

Rizkyeonhae : aku juga gemes sama Tao *cubit pipi Tao* *ditabok Kris*

Ne, gomawooo J

Meyminimin : annyeong *bow* iyaa di lanjut dooong xD kalo aku sih suka BANGET sama TaoRis kekke~

Choujiro21 : haha iyaa xD Auhtor jatuh cinta berat sama TaoRis :D ne gomawooo~

MacchiatoBlue : ne dilanjut xD cepetkan lanjutannya? xD

Jinjja? Pertama kali? Ini epep EXO pertama yang dibaca chingu? Kyaaa aku terharu *lebee*

Author gak ngerti bahasa mandarin ._. Jadi Tao kudu pake bahasa korea xD kekeke

Mayahahaha : huaaaa itu kesalahan teknis chingu TT_TT gomawoo yaa udah merhatiin J

Noenoe : nee udah di lanjut xD gomawooo~iyaa TAO lagi pms :P *diwushu Tao*

AIrzanti : ne udah dilanjut xD gomawooo~ uwooow jangan sampe ada dua couple itu . jangan sampe! Jangan sampe! *ketokketokmeja*

Aoora : kenapa TBC? Karena kepanjangan ._. Kekeke~ *alasan author ini mah* udah dilanjut ini! Gomawooo~ J


End file.
